


A Lover's Alibi

by serohtonin



Series: Behind Enemy Lines [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Past Infidelity, Stalking, breakup angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Blaine Anderson just can’t let go of his ex, Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything new but rather a drabble in Blaine's POV set during the first six months of his presidency up to his confrontation with Kurt in the Oval. Title taken from OneRepublic's "All We Are."

After a long night of pleasantries and pomp at the Inauguration, Blaine was prepared to find Kurt and celebrate in the Oval Office. Instead, there had been a tearful conversation where Kurt ended things with barely any explanation.

So for three months, he threw himself into the business of running the nation during the days and drowning his sorrows in alcohol at night, avoiding his cold marital bed at all costs. Then he devised a brilliant plan where he would hopefully gain some insight into what Kurt had been doing outside of the office and why he had ended their relationship so suddenly.

Yes, their affair had been difficult, but Blaine knew they could make it work.

He _needed_ to make it work because his heart and his body couldn’t handle this polished, professional version of Kurt without having the undone, vulnerable part as well. Blaine ached to sweep Kurt’s hair off his forehead when it flopped down at the end of a long day, or to fall into his bed at night, if only for the relief of cuddling before he had to slip away again.

That was gone, though, and Blaine enlisted the new Secret Service agent who had been assigned to him, Sam Evans, to help him in his efforts, discreetly of course. He knew it was all kinds of wrong to spend government funds on essentially stalking his ex, but he saw no other way to handle the situation. Blaine also reasoned that Kurt was still an employee of his and as such, he had to ensure that Kurt was doing his job properly, which included not leaking sensitive data, both of a political and personal nature.

For about three months, Blaine nightly reviewed the surveillance of Kurt and found nothing remarkable that could justify continuing with the endeavor. Kurt went straight from the office to home and back again, with the occasional strategizing session over lunch with Santana, a jaunt to Rachel’s house at least once a week, or sometimes to the dinner theatre in Alexandria where Blaine knew Rachel worked on the weekends.

When Blaine imagined Kurt watching Rachel perform, his mind raced to another life where he and Kurt would make a date of seeing their friend act and sing, or maybe Blaine would be on the stage with her, Kurt’s eyes alight with pride and love as he watched it all unfold. Alas, that possibility had been long since closed off to Blaine, except to pull it out wistfully in moments like this.

So in order to save what was left of his sanity, he came to the conclusion that he should probably cease watching Kurt from afar, until Sam urgently interrupted his lunch to bring Blaine pictures that he thought he should see right away.

They’re of Kurt meeting with his ex-fiancé, a national news reporter named Peter. Blaine could see how close Peter was to Kurt again or at the very least he wanted to be. Peter reached up to Kurt’s face and rested his hand on Kurt’s knee, probably while staring at him far too intently and charmingly for a simple work meeting. They felt rather intimate for Blaine to even look at despite the innocent nature of them.

The worst part was that Kurt seemingly returned his affections.

Kurt gave Peter coffee and smiled playfully at him - the way he would at Blaine sometimes on the campaign trail during private strategy sessions. It didn’t take careful examination to surmise that the pair were flirting.

Jealousy burned hot through Blaine's bloodstream, even if he had no right to feel that way anymore or ever. With that feeling came the anger that Kurt could happily carry on without any thought of how or when Blaine would notice, while Blaine was still heartbroken over the loss of Kurt. He wanted to confront Kurt about all this as soon as he saw the pictures because he knew it would clear up any lingering confusion.

On the other hand, then Blaine would know for sure if Kurt really was doing well without him and with someone else who could openly return his affection in public, no matter who might be watching.

With Peter, Kurt wouldn’t need secret signals to communicate; he wouldn’t have to wait for an opportunity for his lover to sneak away from the trappings of holding the highest office in the country.

Perhaps even more importantly, Kurt could eternally promise himself to Peter with a symbol of their commitment always glinting on his left hand and not whispered in private, naked darkness.

Maybe Kurt wasn’t answering his calls and was avoiding even being alone with Blaine because he had finally realized that Peter could give him what he needed and that Blaine never would.

Kurt needed to know that the latter wasn’t true; if Blaine was truly free, he’d give Kurt everything he had and more because Kurt Hummel deserved nothing less.

Blaine would fight for Kurt to know that, even if he doesn’t get any further intel indicating a more intimate relationship reigniting between Kurt and Peter.

He informs Sam that he should continue monitoring the situation for at least a few more weeks to see how it will play out and to keep him aware of any new developments.

That’s the plan anyway, until Kurt comes storming into Blaine’s office unannounced.

_“Sam Evans?_ You had Sam tailing me, Blaine?”

Blaine is a little disappointed that Sam was obvious enough for Kurt to expose him and maybe a small part of Blaine wants to cower in the corner like a child who has been caught sneaking a few extra cookies after he’s told he can’t have them. However, yet another part of Blaine is kind of glad that this means Kurt is finally showing any emotion toward him at all after six months, even if it is negative.

Blaine hopes his face doesn’t give away any of that, however. Instead he counters Kurt’s questions with sharp and feigned politeness. “Kurt. Glad you could finally grace me with your presence and drop the ‘Mr. President’ act.”

Now that they’re alone, maybe Blaine can find out the truth.

But first it’s time for a showdown. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog]() on tumblr if you'd like!


End file.
